You'll Never Understand
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Dia berpikir dirinya gila ketika sahabat perempuannya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Percy lebih dari figur seorang kakak pada tahun keduanya di Hogwarts./"P-Percy." "Aku pasti menyukaimu, Ron."


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

 **Warn: bit slash, bit romance, OOC (maybe), _misstypos_**

 **Setting: Tahun Ketiga the Golden Trio**

 **=o^o=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, Ron! Kau harus berani!"

"Tapi, 'Mione, aku takut."

"Sejak kapan seorang Ronald Weasley takut? Kau pasti bisa!"

Ron menelan ludahnya gugupnya, melihat seorang pemuda yang kini sibuk dengan perkamen dan beberapa buku yang berserakan di salah satu meja di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Pemuda itu, Percy, kakaknya sendiri, yang sudah lama dia suka selama beberapa tahun.

Ya, dia berpikir dirinya gila ketika sahabat perempuannya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Percy lebih dari figur seorang kakak pada tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Fred dan George juga mengetahui hal ini, tapi mereka mendukungnya sepenuh hati dengan sedikit candaan –mengingat mereka juga saling kasmaran pada kembaran mereka sendiri.

Jadinya, pada hari jumat yang cerah ini, dia berniat untuk mengatakannya pada Percy.

"Kau cepatlah, Ron," ujar Harry membujuknya dengan paksaan, mendorong bahunya untuk membuatnya maju ke arah Percy.

"T-tapi, Harry, dia terlihat sibuk.."

"Setidaknya kesibukannya akan teralih bila kau datang."

Hermione nyengir melihat rona merah di wajah Ron, dia tidak menyangkal bahwa Ron memang manis bila sedang salah tingkah seperti itu.

George merangkulnya dari belakang, "Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri dengan memendam semuanya, Ron," ujarnya tersenyum lembut pada adiknya.

Fred menepuk bahu George sambil cengengesan. "Yang Georgie katakan benar, Ron, kau harus berusaha dulu!"

"Dengarkan, Ron? Coba saja dulu," kali ini Hermione yang membujuknya halus.

Ron menyerah, dia mulai berdiri dan sedikit berjalan pelan ke tempat di mana Percy berada. Dia melihat ke arah belakang sebentar, Harry, Hermione, Fred, dan George menganggukkan kepala mereka sebagai penyemangat.

"P-Percy," panggil Ron dengan volume kecil, tapi masih ditanggap oleh Percy.

" _Yes_ , Ron?" sahut Percy mengalihkan perhatiannya pada saudaranya tersebut, yang terlihat gugup.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Kau lihat sendiri," balas Percy mengangkat bahunya dan melirik pekerjaannya.

"Aku.. mau berbicara sebentar padamu," pinta Ron yang kini tak mau membayangkan wajahnya semerah apa.

Percy menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Apa? Cepatlah, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi."

Ron mati kutu ketika manik safir tajam itu menatapnya.

"E-err, s-semangat un-untuk tugasnya!" Ron rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam, kenapa dia malah mengatakan itu pada Percy?! Sungguh bodoh!

Mengambil kesempatan diamnya Percy yang masih mencoba mencerna perkataannya, Ron memilih kabur ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Hh, dasar dia," respon keempat remaja itu _facepalm_ di tempat melihat kelakuan Ron.

 **=o^o=**

Sejak kejadian itu, Ron berusaha menghindari Percy yang kini memburunya dengan pertanyaan tentang perkataannya kemarin hari, Percy beranggapan bahwa Ron menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan memang benar –hanya saja Ron tak mau menjawabnya lalu memilih pergi ketika Percy mendekatinya.

" _Ouch_! Itu sakit, Harry!"

"Hehe, _sorry_ Ron."

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di dekat perapian ruang rekreasi. Harry sedang membantu Ron untuk membalut bekas gigitan Scabbers tadi pagi, kenapa bukan Hermione saja? Gadis manis itu sedang malas menolong Ron dan menyuruh Harry untuk melakukannya, dan di sinilah dia sekarang, tertawa geli melihat Harry mencoba menutup luka gigitan Scabbers yang sedikit dalam pada jari telunjuk Ron.

"Baiklah, sinikan perbannya Harry," ujar Hermione mulai mengambil alih.

"Sejak kapan kau akan menghindari Percy terus, Ron?" tanya Harry.

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda tak mengerti. "Aku tak bisa menghindarinya terus-menerus, dia terus mencurigaiku."

"Makanya itu, kau harus segera mengatakannya." Hermione menghela napasnya, lelah dengan sifat keras kepala sahabatnya.

Percy mendadak datang ke arah mereka bertiga, membuat ketiganya terkaget dengan kedatangannya. Mereka kira Percy menuju Hogsmeade!

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi," ujar Harry menunjukkan isyarat pada Hermione bahwa mereka berdua harus meninggalkan Ron berdua saja dengan Percy –yang langsung diangguki oleh Hermione.

"Semoga berhasil, Ron!" Bisik Hermione sebelum mereka pergi ke Fred dan George yang tidak ikut Hogsmeade di seberang ruangan dari perapian.

"Teman-temanmu pengertian sekali," tanggap Percy duduk di sofa, Ron hanya menunduk, menatap luka di tangannya. "Jarimu kenapa?" tanya Percy tanpa aba-aba mengambil tangan Ron agar bisa melihat lebih jelas perban yang ada di jarinya.

Ron tergagap sebentar, sebelum menarik tangannya lagi. "Ti-tidak apa, kok! Scabbers hanya menggigitku tadi pagi," jawabnya pelan, mengelus perban itu lembut.

"Jujur saja Ron, kau bersikap aneh dari kemarin setelah berbicara padaku. Ada apa? Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," tanya Percy _to the point_ , tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut.

"Sungguh, bukan apa-apa," jawab Ron lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya.

Kening Percy mengernyit, "Kau tahu aku tak suka dibohongi seperti itu, Ron," balasnya berat, mencengkram pergelangan pergelangan tangan Ron yang lebih kecil darinya dengan erat.

"Aku tak berbohong!"

"Kau berbohong!"

"Aku jujur, Percy! Lepaskan aku!"

Percy makin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Ron, "Setelah kau jujur, anak muda."

"Lepaskan." Ron sudah akan menangis karena ini, hatinya begitu sakit, tangannya juga sakit –dia bisa merasakan darah kembali mengucur di lukanya karena genggaman tangannya yang begitu kuat.

"Ron–dengar, aku tak mau melukaimu, katakan saja apa yang ada di benakmu."

Ron diam sesaat, rasanya tenggorokannya begitu kering hingga dia tidak bisa berbicara sedikitpun, matanya menuju ke bawah tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dia sedang memutuskan, untuk memberitahu Percy atau tidak.

"Ron-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Huh? Katakan dengan keras, Ron!"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Kurang keras!"

Kesabaran Ron kini berada di titik terendahnya, "Aku bilang, kalau aku MENYUKAImu, PERCY!"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu, Ron."

Terbesit kehangatan di dada Ron, tapi rasa sakit lebih mendominasi dari rasa hangat itu, entah kenapa.

"Benarkah?"

Percy mendecak, dia memutar matanya bosan. "Aku pasti menyukaimu, Ron, kau adikku kan?"

Jelas sekali, kenapa rasa sakit ini lebih terasa di perasaan Ron.

"Hey, kenapa diam?"

"Rasa suka kita berbeda, Percy," gumam Ron hampa, dia merasa segala di sekitarnya berputar-putar.

"Apanya? Ron, aku kakakmu dan kau adikku, jelas sekali aku menyukaimu Ron, sangat menyayangimu, apa yang membedakannya?"

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Berbeda Percy, sangat berbeda."

"Jelaskan padaku apanya yang berbeda, Ron!"

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Percy! Sudahlah, kita memang berbeda."

"Jangan terus berbelit Ron, apa maksudmu yang berbeda? Kau keluargaku! Aku menyayangi kalian semua!"

"Bukankah kau harus segera bertemu dengan Penelope?" Ron meggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan isakan yang akan keluar, meski tidak ada air mata yang berjatuhan.

"Ah, kau benar juga!" Perhatian Percy langsung teralihkan begitu saja, membuat Ron ingin membanting sesuatu sekarang, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi.

"Lihat? KAU TAKKAN PERNAH MENGERTI TENTANG PERASAANKU!" Seru Ron keras, dia sedikit bersyukur ruang rekreasi kosong sekarang –kecuali 4 orang khusus tersebut.

"Kau sangat tak jelas, Ron! Setidaknya jelaskan padaku!"

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti betapa aku menyukaimu Percy, mengagumi dari jauh. Berbeda, rasa kita sangat berbeda!"

"MAKANYA ITU AKU MENANYAKANNYA SEJAK TADI, RONALD! APA YANG BERBEDA?!"

"KAU TAK PERLU TAHU KARENA DIRIMU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI ITU!" Ron balas berteriak, yang mengundang perhatian dari kakak kembar dan dua sahabatnya yang sedang bersama itu. Ron mengusap kasar air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir, "Sudahlah," gumamnya lemah, "lebih baik kau ke tempat kekasihmu saja," lanjutnya.

"Ron," ujar Percy akan menyentuh kepala Ron –tapi ditepis olehnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! PERGILAH!"

Percy tak membantah lagi, dia berdiri dengan gusar lalu pergi begitu saja sambil mengumpat keras –dan umpatan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Fred, George, Harry, dan Hermione.

Mereka berempat menghampiri Ron yang kini terisak di tempatnya, menekuk lututnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang basah karena air mata.

"Percy melakukan apa padamu?" Fred terlihat geram, melihat adik kesayangannya menangis oleh kakak angkuh mereka.

Ron tidak menjawab, Harry mengusap bahunya guna untuk menenangkannya, Hermione melontarkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," desis Fred akan beranjak berdiri –jika George tidak menahannya.

"Jangan, Fred."

"Tapi George, dia sudah membuat Ron menangis!"

"Aku bilang, **JANGAN** , Fred," balas George menekan satu kata dengan kuat.

Fred menurut, dia tahu bahwa kembarannya itu juga geram sekarang –sangat geram, dia memilih berjongkok di depan Ron lalu memegang tangannya. "Baiklah, Ron, sebaiknya kau lupakan si brengsek itu, tak ada gunanya memikirkannya, kau tahu itu."

"Merlin, Ron! Lukamu berdarah lagi!" Seruan Hermione membuyarkan semua lamunan Ron. Ron menatap iris karamel Hermione yang terlihat cemas tersebut, dan dia menyadari sesuatu.

Dia tak sendirian untuk menangis, ada Fred dan George, Harry, serta Hermione.

Benar, dia masih memiliki Hermione yang selalu khawatir padanya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, menggenggam tangan Hermione lembut.

"Aku tak apa."

Hermione, dia mempunyai Hermione di sisinya, selalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
